justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Purpose (album)
Purpose is the upcoming fourth studio album by Justin Bieber. It will be released on November 13, 2015, by RBMG and Island. The first single, What Do You Mean? was released on 28, August 2015. The album has Japanese bonus tracks. Background The album was announced on 2, September 2015 and can be pre-ordered from Bieber's official website. The title was revealed through Bieber's social accounts with a black background having a hashtag of "6 Weeks" and the album's title. Tracklist The songs between brackets can change from rank. # # # What Do You Mean? #Sorry # # # # # # # Where Are Ü Now? # # # # # # # # What Do You Mean? (Remix) Japanese bonus tracks Other songs * Life Is Worth Living * All In It [https://twitter.com/1027KIISFM/status/637277950144942080 Twitter - 102.7 KIIS-FM] * What Do You Mean? * Trust * Company * Sorry * No Pressure Artwork Premiered as a 9-piece collage Instagram post, Justin collaborated with well-acclaimed artist RETNA for the artwork of his upcoming album, ‘Purpose’. There are 2 variants, a black and a blue cover. There was also another cover which didn't release. RETNA had put the image on his Instagram on September 11, 2015. Justin's cover was banned by Muslim countries because he has a Christian tattoo. So they made a new cover Purpose Deluxe.jpg|Deluxe, black cover|link= Purpose other album artwork.jpg|Unreleased cover|link= Purpose Middle East.jpg|Middle East cover|link= Purpose Deluxe Middle East.jpg|Middle East deluxe cover|link= Snippets of possible songs Justin Bieber - Aye Girl (Preview) Justin Bieber - Cold water - New song 2014 Justin Bieber - New Song 2014 (I Just Did) (Preview) Justin Bieber - It's Working (Preview) Justin Bieber - Life is Worth Living Again (Official) New Justin Bieber song (Live in the moment) 2014 Justin Bieber Overrated (New Song) Justin Bieber - Someone To Hold You Down ( snippet of a new 2014 song ) Snow Up - Justin Bieber (Audio Demo 2014) Snippet of a new Justin Bieber song - "Naked" Justin Bieber New Album Song - 8 Justin Bieber in the car listening to his new unreleased song - 2013 Credits 1. Justin Bieber, Jason Boyd & Michael Tucker 2. Justin Bieber, Josh Gudwin, Sonny Moore, Michael Tucker & Theron Feemster 4.Justin Bieber, Michael Tucker, Sonny Moore, Julia Michaels & justin tranter 5.Justin Bieber, Ed Sheeran & Benjamin Levin 6. Justin Bieber, Jason Boyd, James Abrahart, Andreas Shuller, Thomas Troelsen, James Wong & Leroy Clampitt 7. Justin Bieber, Jason Boyd, Dominic Jordan, Jimmy Giannos & Sean Anderson 8. Justin Bieber, Jason Boyd, Kenneth Coby, Jacques Webster & Mike Dean 9. Justin Bieber, Julia Michaels, Clarence Coffee Jr, Sarah Hudson, Sonny Moore & Ian Kirkpatrick 10. Justin Bieber, Jason Boyd & Mark Jackson 12. Justin Bieber, Jason Boyd, Sonny Moore, Brandon Green & Nico Stadi 13. Justin Bieber, Jason Boyd, Stephen Philibin, Eben Wares, Jeremy Snyder & Scott "Scooter" Braun 14. Justin Bieber, Jason Boyd, Josh Abraham, Brandon Green, Oliver Goldstein & Saul Alexander Castillo Vasquez 15. Justin Bieber, Jason Boyd, Brandon Green, Josh Abraham, Ely Weisfeld, Nico Stadi, Josh Gudwin & Saul Alexander Castillo Vasquez 16. Justin Bieber, Jason Boyd, Andre Harris, Donovan Knight & Nasir Jones 17. Justin Bieber, Jason Boyd & Mark Jackson 18. Justin Bieber, Jason Boyd, Mark Johnson, Mason Levy & Josh Gudwin Japan Bonus Tracks 19. Justin Bieber, Jason Boyd, Andrew Watt, Brian Lee, Michael Tucker & Sonny Moore 20. Justin Bieber, Jason Boyd, Karl Rubin, Jordan Ware & Wallace, Joseph 21. Justin Bieber, Cody Simpson,Tom Strahle, Andrew Watt, Josh Gudwin & Sam Hook References Category:Albums Category:Studio Albums